You Idiot
by Dire Russia
Summary: Arthur and Alfred meet by accindent, in the hostpital, and become friends. Human AU. Real names used, and they are children. Rated T for some vulgur language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: **You Idiot  
**Author**: Dire Russia  
**Summary**: Arthur and Alfred meet by accindent, in the hostpital, and become friends. Human AU. Real names used, and they are children. Rated T for some vulgur language.  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre: **Romace/Drama  
**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur, Spain x Lovino, Francis x Matthew, Toris x Felkis, Toris x Ivan, Toris x Natalia, Ludwig x Feliciano, Roderick x Elizabith__  
~~~~~~~~~_

_"ARTHUR! Are you alright?" Francis asked, and dropped his baseball bat, and rushed over to Arthur, who was rolling on the ground in pain._

"No you git! The freaking ball hit me right in the shin!" he growled, with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry! Hey! Antonio! Gilbert! Help me with him will you?" Francis called to the other boys.

Two boys came over, aswell as some other boys. The brown haired boy leaned over Arthur and grinned. "_Mi amigo_, you're supposed to _move_ when the ball comes toward you. Or catching it would be good too." he commented.

"Shut up Antonio!" Arthur growled, and swatted his face away.

The white haired boy crossed his arms. "Arthur is a _b__lödmann,_ It's his fault he got hit with the ball. He should just hobble all the way to the hospital by himself if he's that hurt." he huffed, and glared at Arthur.

A taller blonde haired boy came by the white haired boy and slapped him upside the head. "Gilbert! Don't be such a heartless _hündin._ Help them out, or I'll get someone else awesomer to help." he growled.

Gilbert threw his arms over his head. "Fine Ludwig! I'll be..._nice_." Gilbert spat out the last word.

Ludwig sort of smiled. "Good. Now go help Arthur out. I'll keep everyone in check while you guys are gone." he said, switching to drill sergent mode.

Gilbert grinned. "Good Luddy. That's what you do best."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Ow! Are you _sure_ that this helps?" Arthur yelped, when the nurse wrapped up his leg. _

She nodded. "Yes Mr. Kirkland. It will help, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for the night. The doctor wants to take a look at your leg tomorrow. I'll inform your parents. Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland I believe?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't have parents. I live in an orphanage, the only family I have is my brother, Peter." Arthur replied.

"Older?"

"No ma'am. Younger." he replied.

She sighed. "I'll call the orphanage then. I'll check on you later, alright?" she asked.

He nodded, and with that, she left the room. Leaving Arthur to look out the window of his hospital window. He heard running outide his door, and shouting. He turned his head, and found the door bursting open. And a young boy running through it.

He had blonde hair, darker than Arthur's; he was tall; and he had deep blue eyes that gleamed with mischief. He ran up to his bed, Arthur noticed that the boy had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and his right arm was in a sling. When the boy reached Arthur's bed, he grinned.

"Hey! I heard your the new guy here! My name's Alfred. Pleased to meetcha! What's your name?" he grinned, and held out his hand for Arthur to shake.

Arthur was overwhelmed with his loud voice for a second, but then shook Alfred's hand wearily. "Arthur, nice to meet you." he said as polietly as he could.

Alfred's grinned widened. "Ahhhh! So your _British. _Cool! Whatcha do to hurt yourself?" he suddenly asked.

Arthur was about to say something when the doctor appeared in the doorway, breathless. "Alfred! What in _blazes_ do you think your doing?" he panted.

Alfred turned and grinned. "Oh hey Broderick! I'm just chattin' up Arthur here! He looks so bored! Why don't you get him magazines or something?" he asked.

'Broderick' shook his head. "_Dr. Hugh_ to you Alfred. Fine, I'll get him some magazines or something. Now, go back to your room. Dr. Khan wants to check on your forehead and arm okay?"

Alfred pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Kervin's _way_ more fun that you are Broddy!"

Dr. Hugh shook his head. "Just go Alfred. I'll have a talk with you later about misbehaving. Now, go. I'm sure Dr. Khan's waiting for you."

"Ok Broddy! But can I see Arthur again? I bet he's really cool! If he talks more." Alfred remarked as he left the room.

Dr. Hugh chuckled. "I'll think about it."

After Alfred left, Dr. Hugh entered the room, looking flustered. "I'm sorry about that." he coughed.

Arthur shook his head. "It's alright. That's like a normal day at the orphanage." Arthur remarked.

Dr. Hugh smiled. "I see. Well, I best be going. I'll see you in the morning." he said, and shuffled out of the room.

"Wait, why is he here? His bandage on his head looks really bloody. What happpened?" Arthur asked before he left the room.

Dr. Hugh turned, and gave him a sad smile. "I'll tell you in the morning Mr. Kirkland," he said. "Oh, and I'll have a nurse bring up your magazines."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Dr. Hugh nodded, and left the room, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Dr. Hugh. You said you'd tell me about Alfred today while you were checking my leg." Arthur said, and grunted in pain when Dr. Hugh touched a spot on his shin._

"Oh yes. Well, looks like your leg is broken. We'll have to cast it. As for Alfred, I'll tell you." he sighed, and sat the edge of my bed.

Arthur leaned forward, eager to listen. Alfred and him talked a lot yesterday, but it was mostly Alfred. He was just a big goof, Arthur was interested by how he got hurt.

"Well, Alfred comes here on a regular basis. Because of his abusive father, his mother and father got a divorce when he was younger. He also has a brother, Matthew, who lives with his mother. Alfred's father is a drunk, and beats Alfred when he feels like it, which is a lot. He makes the injuries so severe so that he has to be taken to the hospital. We stopped charging the bill, because we know Alfred's father won't pay it, and Alfred is like everyone's little boy. I was thinking about either sending him to the orphanage, or adopting him myself. But, his father won't give him up without a fight. Proabaly sue the hospital, and do everything he can to make sure Alfred remains in his custody. Alfred's being sent back today, and he knows it. He cries and tells me I'm a horrible preson for sending him back, belive me If it were my choice, I'd have him stay here. But, it's not. So, I'll have to deal with being guilty until Alfred comes back with worse injuries. He'll eventually kill Alfred, he's only a twelve-year-old boy. He can't take that kind of abuse." Dr. Hugh said, his voice slightly shaking.

Arthur's mouth gaped. He would never have guessed that. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Hugh glanced at Arthur in surprise. Then nodded. "Alright, It'll make him struggle less I guess."

Dr. Hugh wheeled over a wheelchair, and he wheeled Arthur over to room _206 Alfred's Room_. He pushed open the door, and found a tall tan black spiky haired man sitting next to Alfred on the bed.

"Then the Golden Fish said he would grant the farmer three wishes." the man said, holding up three fingers.

Alfred looked exited. "Like a genie?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, like that." the man turned and saw Dr. Hugh and Arthur and stood up. "Oh, uh, Dr. Hugh. _Hola_. I'll leave if you want, since I see you have a visitor."

Dr. Hugh nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you Dr. Khan."

Alfred frowned, but waved. "Bye Kervin!"

Dr. Khan waved back at Alfred, then left the room, shutting the door behind him. "I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Hugh said, and left.

They sat in silence for a minuet before Alfred saying. "He told you about me, didn't he?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, who smiled sadly. "Y-yes, he did."

Alfred fell back into his pillow. "I know I'm not going to last much longer. Broddy didn't have to tell me for me to know I'm going to die if I keep going back."

Arthur was shocked. "What about your brother, Matthew?"

"Matty? He stays with Mom. I get to see her sometimes. But I don't even sleep in the house. Mom _hates_ me you see. She thinks I look to much like Dad. Which I don't, I'm way more handsomer than him. Anyway, Matty and I arn't very close, so." Alfred just shrugged.

Arthur shook his head. "Handsomer isn't a word." he said.

Alfred grinned. "Yeah, I know. Broddy says I have _horrible _grammer."

"You do, actually."

"I do _not!"_

Arthur laughed.

Alfred glanced at the clock, and his face grew grim. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Arthur asked, and immediatly stopped laughing.

"Time for me to go back to Hell."

**Author's Note:**

**This took me like, two hours to write. I had this idea in my head all day, and I couldn't wait to write it down.**

**More to come, and thanks to all the people who fave my stories it makes my day when I look on my gmail acount to see someone likes my work. But, I want to send out a bigger thanks to the people who take time to reveiw the story, thank you!**

**Favorite and Reveiw please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred!"_ Arthur called to the boy, and rushed over to him. _

Alfred looked up, his blue eyes looked dull, he had a big bruise under his jaw, and he had a black eye. Arthur stopped in his tracks and frowned. "What happened?"

Alfred smiled weakly. "Dad." he said softly.

Arthur huffed. "That git, Just let me have a talk with him." Arthur said.

Alfred laughed, not his normal humorus laugh, but a scoffy laugh. "No offence Arthur, but, I don't think a twelve year old boy can beat up my Dad. He'd eat you for breakfast. But, thanks for the reassurance. It sorta cheered me up."

"Alfred!" a voice called.

Arthur and Alfred turned to see a boy running up them. "Are you alright? What did Dad do this time?" he puffed, and slowed to a stop and checked over Alfred worringly.

Alfred laughed and pushed the boy away playfully. "I'm alright Matty, really. It'll take a lot more than a bruise and a black eye to keep the Hero down." Alfred huffed, and jabbed his thumb into his chest.

'Matty' rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "All I know is that you are _not_ a hero Alfred."

Arthur glanced back and forth between the boys. Arthur pointed dumbly at 'Matty'. "Who?"

Alfred glanced at 'Matty', and laughed. "He's my brother, Matthew."

Arthur nodded. "Glad to see your up and about Arthur!" a voice said from behind him.

Arthur groaned. He knew that voice, he turned to see Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert marching toward them. And of course, Gilbert was leading the pack. "Still crying and whining about yesterday?" he sneered and marched up to Arthur.

Arthur scowled at Gilbert. "Shut up Albino, I was hit with a _baseball_. That _hurts_, and I broke my leg!" he growled.

Alfred raised a brow at Arthur. "How do you get hit by a _baseball_? Why didn't you just move?" he asked, Gilbert glanced at his friends, sniggered, and marched over to him. "Hey, nerd. You some kinda retard or somethin'? What's with all the bruises?" he asked, and shoved Alfred.

Alfred stumbled a little. Matthew shot a look at Gilbert. "Hey! What was that for?" he growled.

Gilbert sneered at Matthew. "Oh look. Bear Boy is going to hurt me!" he squealed in mock terror. Gilbert and Antonio laughed, Francis didn't. "Hey, leave him alone Gilbert. He's just standing up for his brother." Francis objected, and flashed a look at Matthew.

Arthur knew what that meant if Francis was sticking up for someone, that means he likes them. Francis Bonnefoy is the most perverted, and flirtatious kid in the 7th grade, in the _whole school _for that matter. Matthew just looked away, I'm guessing he knew that too.

Alfred straitened up, and marched toward Gilbert, his blue eyes blazed with anger. Alfred was almost a head taller, and looked down on Gilbert. "Don't _ever _call my brother 'Bear Boy' again, understand?" he growled, his voice low.

Gilbeert's eyes widened ever so slightly, but he still kept his mocking grin on his face. "Yeah, and whatcha gonna do about it 'Retard Boy'?" he sneered.

Alfred's mouth twitched. "This." He shoved Gilbert over, and he landed on the ground, his head smacked against the concrete.

Antonio and Francis rushed over to help him, Antonio looked at Alfred and scowled a bit. "You could have killed him!" he growled.

Alfred raised a brow. "I only did what he did to me. You saw it. So, I suggest you get your fat asses away from me and my brother and go." he said harshly, and crossed his arms.

Antonio frowned, but motioned for Francis to follow, and they picked Gilbert up to bring him to the nurse. "That was like, totally awesome! Right Liet?" a voice said from behind Arthur.

They all turned to see a blonde haired boy standing with a taller brown haired boy, their eyes were both green, and their hair was both shoulder length. 'Liet' nodded. "Yeah, someone should have stood up to Gilbert a long time ago," he said, and walked up to Alfred. "My name is Toris Laurinaitis. And this is my friend, Felkis Łukasiewicz." he said, and gestured to the blonde who smiled.

"Alfred Jones." Alfred said, and shook Toris's hand eagerly.

Toris laughed, and pulled his hand away. "So, how do you know Gilbert?" Alfred asked.

Toris shrugged. "We've known him since we were little kids. We've beaten him up a handful of times. But, he's always got his little posee with him. Plus his brother, Ludwig." he replied.

"Guy's a bitch." Feliks said casually. Toris nodded in agreement.

"Hey, don't you chaps live at the orphanage? I usually see Toris with Ivan and his sisters though." Arthur commented.

Toris winced at the name. "Yeah, I'm kinda _forced _be by him. He thinks we're 'best friends' but-."

"Toris is just to nice of a guy and that Ivan kid is a crazy phyco path that wants to take away _my _Liet." Feliks finished, and threw his arm around Toris's shoulders. Toris blushed slightly and muttered. "I am _not_ your's Feliks."

Arthur was about to say something when the bell rang. First class of the day begins now. ~~~~~~~~~~

Social Studies, Arthur's least favorite class. Since he was in America, they taught American history. Since he was British, he didn't really like hearing about The Revolutionary War and The War of 1812. But, this was Alfred's favorite class.

Alfred sat next to Arthur, and raised his hand for every question the teacher asked.

"When did the Revolutionary War offically end?" The teacher had asked, and called on Alfred.

"July 4th, 1776." Alfred said proudly.

Arthur sighed, everyone new the answer to that question. But Alfred added something else that surprised him.

"Didja know that in 1777, thirteen gunshots were fired in salute, once at morning and once again as night, on July 4 in Bristol? And that Philadelphia celebrated the first anniversary in a way a now-day American would think a kind of 'daja vu': an official dinner for the Continental Congress, toasts, 13-gun salutes, speeches, prayers, music, parades, troop reviews, and fireworks, Ships were decked with red, white, and blue bunting, and that 1778, General George Washington marked July 4 with a double ration of rum for his soldiers and an artillery salute? And across the Atlantic Ocean, ambassadors John Adams and Ben Franklin held a dinner for their fellow Americans in Paris, France? And in 1779, July 4 fell on a Sunday, so it was celebrated on Monday, July 5?" Alfred asked, and smiled.

The teacher stood there, stunned. "No...I didn't know all that Alfred." he stuttered.

Everyone stared at Alfred, the _teacher_ didn't know that stuff. Alfred just blinked. "What?" he asked, and glanced around the room. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-no there isn't Alfred. Very good though," the teacher said, and glanced at the clock. "I guess I'll let you guys go early, I feel slightly feverish." he said, and rubbed his head.

Everyone cheered, and rushed out of the room. Alfred was one of the first to leave.

Second period, Gym. Alfred was pretty good at that too.

The gym instructor told the kids to run a mile on the track by the school. Alfred finished first.

But, Gilbert and his goons constently picked on him. "Hey Smart Ass!" Gilbert growled, and strutted up to Alfred.

Alfred turned around to face Gilbert. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Whattaya think you're doin'? Trying to steal the spotlight from me? Bein' a Wise Ass and all that?" Gilbert sneered, and stood on his tippie-toes so he could be nose-to-nose to Alfred.

Alfred huffed. "I'm not being a wise ass, your just stupid." he retorted.

"Wise Ass hurt my feelings." Gilbert faked sniffled and rubbed his eyes, but still grinned.

Francis glanced back and forth between Alfred and Gilbert. He took a step toward Gilbert and whispered. "Gilbert, be careful, he beat you up this morning remember?"

Gilbert roughly shoved away Francis. "Shut. Up." he growled, then turned his attention back to Alfred. "So, where is Bear Boy? Hey, you knoiw, he's kinda cute. I'd sure like to-."

Gilbert didn't get to finish before Alfred punched him full in the face, causing Gilbert to stumble backwards, and fall on his butt. Albert was about to advance on Gilbert when Arthur stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Enough." he said quietly to Alfred.

Alfred nodded slightly but still glared daggers at Gilbert. "I told you this morning, _don't call my brother Bear Boy_. You can say whatever you want about me. Just don't go insulting my family." he growled, then spit on the ground and stalked away.

"Jones!" The gym teacher screamed.

Alfred stopped in his tracks. He glanced back, his eyes dropping to the ground. "Yes?" he asked quietly.

The gym teacher pointed at the ground beside him. "Get over here, now." He growled.

Arthur watched as Alfred slunk past him, to the teacher. When he got over there, the teacher grabbed Alfred roughly by the shirt collar and basically dragged him to the principal's office.

Gilbert grinned, his face bruised, and one eye swollen shut. "That bastard got what was comin' to him!" he laughed.

Arthur glared at Gilbert. He was about ready to punch Gilbert himself. ~~~~~~~~~

"What did you think you were doing Mr. Jones?" The principal asked, rubbing her temples.

"He was insulting me and my brother! What was I supposed to do?" Alfred asked.

"Tell the teacher." The principal said simply.

Alfred looked at his lap. "I was told that that would make you a tadle-tale. My Dad always told me to act first, questions later." He mumbled. The part he left out was, was that his Dad used him as an example of 'act first, ask later'.

The principal sighed, and rested her hand on the phone on her desk. "I hate to do this on your first day Mr. Jones, but I'm afraid I'm going to call your father." she said, and put the phone to her ear.

"No! Please! He'll beat me! He'll-!" Alfred gasped, and covered his mouth. He said to much, his Dad warned him about saying to much.

The principal stared at Alfred, her slim finger holding down the number _9_ on the phone. "Pardon me? Did you say your father will _beat _you?"

Alfred shook his head frantically. "No, you must've heard me wrong." Alfred said quickly, his voice muffled by his hands.

"No, I don't think I did. I'm going to send you home, so you can gather your things. Once you have them, leave as soon as possible. I will call the orphanage." she said, and started dialing another number.

Alfred left. Part of him was bursting with joy, the other half was scared stiff. When he got home, he opened the door, and hoped and prayed with all he had that his Dad wasn't home.

But he was.

Alfred tried to go in his room without being noticed. But his Dad noticed. "What're ya doin' home from school early?" his Dad slurred, and took a swig from a large brown bottle.

"I-I was let off for good behavior." Alfred said, trying to sound harsh.

Dad laughed. "You? Good behavior? Sure. Now, tell me the real reason before we play Dunk the Alfred." he growled.

Alfred swallowed. He hated Dunk the Alfred. "I-I got into a fight, and I kinda beat this kid up, so I was sent to the principal's office and-."

"You _what_?" Dad roared, and rose from his seat. Causing the chair to screech back on the grimy tile floors.

Dad advanced toward Alfred. Alfred didn't run away, he was paralyzed with fear. Dad grabbed Alfred by the shirt, and was nose-to-nose with him, His breathed musty beer breath all over Alfred's face. "Look kid, You're lucky to go to school. So, don't get kicked out of it or I'll be REALLY mad, understand?" he growled.

"Y-yes sir." Alfred stuttered.

"DON'T STUTTER!" Dad roared.

"Yes sir!" Alfred yelled, his whole body trembled.

Dad wrinkled his nose. "Pathetic." he growled, and threw Alfred on the ground.

"Oof!" Alfred groaned as he landed.

Dad pressed his boot to Alfred's face, and acted as if Alfred was a door mat. "G-get off!" Alfred whined.

"What was that twerp?" Dad growled.

"Get OFF!" Alfred roared, and with all his might, pushed his Dad off him.

Dad got really pissed. He grabbed Alfred by the shirt collar, and slammed him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. "Don't yell at me bitch." Dad snarled.

"What is going on?" a voice said at the doorway.

They both looked at see Dr. Khan, and a lady standing at the doorway. Dr. Khan looked horrified and pissed off all at the same time, while the lady just stared in horror.

Dad glared at them. "How long have you been there? You know you are on private property. I ought to call the cops!" he snarled at them.

Dr. Khan frowned."We have a warrant, Mr. Jones. We are taking Alfred out of your custody, you are not mentaly or physically fit to take care of a child."

Dad slowly looked back at Alfred, hatred blazed in his blue eyes. "You told, didn't you?" He asked, exhaling.

"N-no! I-I mean yeah, but It s-slipped out!" Alfred stuttered.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!" Dad screamed, and punched Alfred in the face.

Dr. Khan tackled Dad to the ground. Alfred never noticed, but without the scrubs, Kervin was well-muscled. "Don't touch him again. Lucy, will you be ever so kind and take Alfred to the hospital?" he asked, as he struggled to keep Dad down.

"I'll sue if you even _touch_ that boy!" Dad screamed.

"You are in no position to be saying that Mr. Jones." Dr. Khan said calmly.

The last thing Alfred saw before passing out was the inside of a New Yorker. He had to say, it was a pretty nice ride. ~~~~~~~~

"Is he going to be alright?" Matthew asked Dr. Hugh worringly. Arthur stayed silent, but went to the hospital with Matthew.

"Yes, he suffered a minor concussion, a few broken ribs, but he's alright. Would you like to visit? He might be asleep though." Dr. Hugh asked.

Arthur and Matthew nodded, and followed Dr. Hugh to _Alfred's Room_. Where Alfred was sound asleep in the bed. Arthur and Matthew thanked Dr. Hugh quietly, and entered. Dr. Hugh shut the door quietly behind them.

Matthew was crying, and he sat next to Alfred. Alfred's eyes started to flutter open. Proabably from Matthew's sniffling.

Alfred smiled weakly. "Matty, I'm not dead. I'm alright I just-." Alfred broke into a fit of coughing.

"Oh, Alfred. Why didn't you just stay with me and Mom?" Matthew sniffed.

"I couldn't do that. I know this sounds strange, crazy even, but, I actually cared for Dad. I knew he was messed up in the head, but he's my Dad. I couldn't just leave him, plus, Mom hates my guts." Alfred said weakly, and laughed a little.

Arthur was stunned. Alfred's father beat him, and made his life Hell. But, he still loved him?

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" It was a woman's voice.

Alfred nodded to Arthur who went and opened the door, and in stepped a woman.

Alfred and Matthew both stared.

"Mom?"  
~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

**Cliff Hanger! I think. WHEW, sorry for the wait guys. But, I FINALLY got it up! Alfred's knowladge is from Wikipedia.**

**Reveiw and Favorite please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are you doing here Mom?" Matthew asked, his jaw hanging._

"I came to see how Alfred is doing, I heard what James did." Mom said, and shuffled her feat nervously.

Alfred just sighed. "Not to be rude Mom, but why are you here and worried about me? I thought you hated me." he asked, his voice breaking a little.

Mom looked away. "I was wrong to think you were like your father. I know that now. But, would you consider living with me?" she asked, still not looking at Alfred.

Alfred sighed. "Mom, I never thought I'd say this, I love you. But, I don't think I could live with you when you willingly gave me over to Dad," he said. "I'd rather live in the orphanage. But, I'd visit if you'd like."

Mom nodded slightly and smiled. "I understand. But you are welcomed anytime," she said softly then nodded to Matthew. "Let's go home. We can come back and visit tomorrow." She said, like she was talking to a three year old.

Matthew didn't mind or he didn't notice. He said goodbye to Alfred and Arthur, then left with Mom. Arthur sat beside Alfred when Matthew and Mom left. "Are you sure you're okay Alfred? You look really beat up." he said worrringly, and found himself gripping Alfred's hand.

Alfred smiled weakly, which looked kind of weird on his bruised face. "I'm okay Artie. Really. It's not like I'm going to die or anythi-" he was cut off by a fit off coughing.

Arthur gripped Alfred's hand tighter. "You should take it easy Alfred. Don't strain yourself." he said.

Alfred smiled a little wider, then his eyes closed slowly, and his breathing steadied. Arthur smiled, and was about to leave when Alfred gripped his hand tighter and whispered. "Don't go. Please."

Arthur laughed a little. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." ~~~

"Alfred! I'm here!" Dr. Khan said, and peeked in the door.

"Oh! Hey Kervin!" Alfred grinned, and looked away from his magazine to look at Dr. Khan.

Dr. Khan entered the room, and smiled. "I'm here to see how your ribs are mending." he said, and flipped a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"Alright Kervin." Alfred said, and set down his MAD magazine on the bedside desk.

Kervin walked over to the bed, and adjusted a machine over Alfred. "Alrighg Alfred, ready?" he asked, and flipped the switch on the machine. Alfred nodded, and the machine scanned his body. Kervin glanced at the moniter and a picture of Alfred's ribs popped up. They looked like broken sticks, and didn't look like they were healing well. Dr. Khan glanced at Alfred sadly, but Alfred was looking at the screen. "Kervin, I know my ribs arn't going to heal that well. All my years of abuse have finally payed off huh?" Alfred asked.

Kervin smiled sadly. "I guess so Alfred. I'm afraid your ribs won't med properly. You'll have breathing problems for the rest of your life." he said, and scribbled things on a peice of paper on his clipboard.

Alfred could've sworn that he saw a tear roll down Kervin's face.

Kervin straitened up. "Well, I'm goin to bring in my report to Dr. Hugh, Don't move, alright Alfred?" he said as he left.

"I don't think I can go anywhere Kervin!" Alfred said, and laughed, then started to cough. "This is going to take some getting used to." Alfred muttered when he was done coughing.

A few minuets later Dr. Hugh opened the door, and Alfred broke into a grin. "Broddy!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Hugh smiled. "Hello Alfred. Dr. Kervin gave me his report, and I came to see how your ribs are doing." he said and closed the door, then approached the bed.

"Alright Broddy. But, Kervin told me that my ribs won't heal right. So I'll have breathing problems for the rest of my life." Alfred said.

Dr. Hugh's smile faded when he saw the picture on the screen. "Oh my. Alfred they're worse than I thought, I mean, they'll heal, but, you'll have horrible breathing problems." he said.

Alfred sighed. "Look Broddy. I'm not going to go through life acting like I'm handicapped. I'll live the way I want to live. I don't care that I'll have a breathing problem for the rest of my life. That won't stop me." he said, and stared at Dr. Hugh, daring him to tell him wrong.

Dr. Hugh smiled, then laughed. "You're right Alfred. A breathing problem won't stop you. But, it's a long road to recovery. Atleast six months. Can you handle that?" he asked, and sat down next to Alfrd on the bed.

"You know I can Broddy." Alfred grinned.

"That's why we're all rooting for you." Dr. Hugh smiled, and ruffled Alfred's dirty blonde hair.

"Thanks Broddy, you're like the Dad I never had." Alfred said, and hugged him.

Dr. Hugh hugged Alfred back. "And you're like the son I never had, Alfred." he whispered. ~~~

Alfred shouldered his backpack, and sucked in some breath. This was his first day back to school in a month. "Thanks for the ride Broddy!" he said and lept out of the car. "Anytime Alfred!" he said before Alfred closed the door.

Alfred pushed the door open, and walked up to his locker. "Hey Alfred!" a voice said behind him.

He turned to see a boy that had red hair, with a curl on the side of his head. Alfred could tell his eye color, because his eyes were closed. "Hello, wait. Who are you now?" Alfred asked, but that didn't stop Alfred from shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! But you can call me Feli." the boy giggled in an Italian accent.

"Okay Feli, nice to meetcha!"

"Bastard! Get over here!" a voice said behind Feliciano.

Alfred's eyebrows shot up. "Who was that?"

Feliciano's dreamy smile widened. "My big brother Lovi!" he said exitedly, and a boy that looked like Feliciano's clone, exept with darker hair, stomped up.

"Feliciano, why do you keep wondering away like that? That potato bastard's looking for you, and for the last time. My name is Lovino!" Lovino growled, and slapped Feliciano upside the head.

But Feliciano didn't seem to be fazed by the slap to the head. "Ludwig!" he squealed and ran off.

Lovino glanced at Alfred as if saying _Sorry, I guess. Just don't judge him, okay you bastard? _then stormed off after his brother.

Alfred was confused, but shrugged. He wondered where Arthur was, he looked around. Instead of seeing Arthur, he saw Toris. Alfred grinned. "Hey Toris!" he shouted and ran toward him.

Toris jumped slightly, and looked at Alfred, but calmed down when he saw who it was. "Oh, hello Alfred. Feeling better?" he asked.

Alfred noticed that Toris had his hair tied in a small ponytail. "Who were you staring at?" Alfred asked, and looked in the direction Toris was staring at, he saw Natalia, Ivan's little sister. Alfred grinned at Toris, and wiggled his eyebrows. "So, you like Natalia huh?" Alfred asked, and leaned against the wall.

Toris blushed from ear-to-ear. "Kind. I-I guess." he mumbled, and looked at his shoes.

"Wait, I heard that Feliks had a thing for 'ya." Alfred said, tilting his head a little.

Toris blushed a little more. "Feliks? We're just friends. Don't be silly." he said.

Alfred held up his hands. "Alright, whatever you say man." he said.

The bell rung, and Alfred started to walk away. "See ya later man. Gotta get to class."

**Author's Note:**

**;_; I cried when I wrote that Broderick and Alfred scene, it was so touching.**

**Just joking, I didn't cry. But I thought it was really good.**

**And as for Xaphrielle's reveiw, when I wrote the last chapter it was 3:00 AM, and I was tired, and watching Little House on the Prarie. You know Albert and Alfred sound so similer, and Gilbert, I kinda mixed up for a second and forgot to fix it, sorry. ^^;**


End file.
